deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jo Slade
Jo Slade is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and a special zombie appearing in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She is a corrupt police officer who had captured at least four young women in order to sexually assault them. Jo is found in the Lovely Fashion House in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Above the Law. Above the Law Jo was seen entering a women's clothing store with a young woman. As Frank West arrived to investigate, he found the young woman, Kay, tied to a chair with Jo standing over her. Jo proceeded to taunt and verbally abuse the young woman, going as far as to threatening to sexually abuse her with a nightstick. Frank attempted to intervene, but Jo demanded him not to interfere or be dealt with. After she is killed, she drops a stun gun and the handcuff key. Frank freed Kay and the three other hostages, Kelly Carpenter, Lilly Deacon, and Janet Star, and escorted them back to the Security Room. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, psychopath Jo does not appear, along with her scoop and hostages, despite trailers showing her in the game. Instead, Jo appears as two different variants of zombies. The blue-shirted zombie Jo has two stun guns and appears at night, and the brown-shirted, brown-hatted, aviator sunglasses-wearing version of zombie Jo has a handgun and a stun gun. Zombie Jo is very powerful and is capable of dealing heavy damage, but can be taken out quickly with a shotgun blast to the face. Infinity Mode Jo will appear at the rooftop from 1:19:00 through 2:07:00 and carries lettuce, melon, and zombait. Jo appears a second time in Lovely Fashion House at Wonderland Plaza from 5:00:00 to 5:07:00 carrying the same items she had before. Battle Style Jo is unique among the psychopaths in that she will actively attack her hostages. If Frank is not near her or trying to attack her, she will walk around the store and attack Kay, Lilly, Kelly, or Janet. *'Kick': Jo can lash out with a kick similar to Frank's kick attack. This is one of the attacks that she will target her hostages with. *'Stun Gun': She can use her stun gun to electrocute Frank. Although this attack is slow, it is devastating when it connects as Frank is knocked to the floor and rendered immobile for several seconds afterward. During this time, Jo can follow up by stomping on Frank's groin, dealing several blocks of damage until Frank recovers. This is one of the attacks that she will target her hostages with. *'Bludgeon': If Frank is close to her, she will attempt to bludgeon Frank with a swing of her fist. This attack is slow but is capable of dealing heavy damage. *'Handgun': If Frank is out of her attack range or aiming at her with a firearm, she will pull out her handgun and shoot at Frank. This attack deals only light damage. Trivia *According to one of her hostages, Janet Star, she has already killed other hostages. *She accuses Kay Nelson of luring another man into the store, suggesting that others have tried and failed to rescue her hostages. *It is suggested that Jo was responsible for injuring another survivor, Ross Folk, while attempting to abduct his girlfriend Tonya Waters. *Jo has one of the tallest and largest characters models. *In the beta version of Dead Rising, Jo holds Sophie Richards hostage instead of Kay. *In the Odd Jobs menu in Chop Till You Drop, Jo makes an appearance in her human form. *The two zombie Jo's in Chop Till You Drop have different movement animations. *On the first Characters page of Dead Rising's game manual, Jo is shown without her glasses. The same image of her is used in Frank's Notebook except she is wearing her glasses. *Her theme is "Heaven's Creepin' In", by Supernova Syndicate. *Dwight Boykin, a Dead Rising 2 psychopath, says a line similar to Jo's when being defeated: "I can't believe a worthless zombie did me in!", except Jo says "prick" instead of "zombie". *A reference to Jo is seen in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record when Frank is saving Deidre Sanchez, he will say, "You're much nicer then the last female cop I met". *When Jo pulls out her nightstick she says: "Say hello to my little friend." Obviously referencing the movie: Scarface. Gallery 45 Jo Slade.jpg|Jo's Notebook photo. Jo Notebook.png|Jo's Notebook entry. JoNoGlasses.jpg|Jo Slade without glasses. File: Jo_Slade.jpg|Jo Slade. Jo Slade.png|Jo insulting Kay Nelson. File:Jo zombie.png|"Blue" Zombie Jo. Zombie brown Jo.png|"Brown" Zombie Jo. Jo and Kay.png|Jo stands with Kay. Jo Dying.png|Jo's dying words. Dead rising dead jo (5).png|Jo is defeated. Jo Corpse.png|Jo's corpse. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Zombie Psychopaths Category:Chop Till You Drop Characters